


"I want Felicity!"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "I want Felicity!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I want Felicity!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "I want Felicity!"

"I want Felicity!" Roy argued, grabbing onto Felicity’s arm.

"Wow, okay. He’s grabbing things now," Felicity said, swatting his arm away.

"No, Felicity’s mine," Oliver said, grabbing her other arm.

"Um, guys? Please don’t start pulling. I really don’t think you want two halves of a Felicity," she complained, tugging at both of her arms.

"This is your own fault, Felicity. You shouldn’t have shown them how good you were at Taboo," Diggle laughed. 

She sighed. It was one of the rare days when the baddies of Starling didn’t make a mess for the Arrow to clean up, so the group decided to have a Team Arrow night in and just hang out. Unfortunately for Felicity, the two Arrows wanted to play Taboo - again. 

"You had her last time, and the time before that, Oliver. You need to share her," Roy said, giving Felicity a tug.

"Don’t tug on her like that, Roy! She’s not some toy!" Oliver argued back, still holding onto Felicity’s other arm.

"Oliver, let me have her this one time-"

"No," He laughed. "Felicity’s mine; she’s always on my team."

"Well maybe this time she-"

"Okay! That’s enough!" Felicity said loudly, pulling herself free from the two boys. She pointed to Roy. "You are not a dog, and I am not your chew toy. I am not elastic in that way - in any way! And you-" She turned to Oliver. "I am not yours-" Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. "Uh, I mean, I am not yours all the time - in Taboo. Yeah, that works." She grabbed the game box from the table and stuffed it back in the cabinet, this time removing the box of Jenga. "As of today, Taboo is now taboo to the two of you. So we’re gonna play Jenga."

"Fine," Oliver and Roy muttered together. 

Oliver looked up at her. “Do you wanna be on my team?”


End file.
